Master Kai
Master Kai (also known as Primordial Kai) was the first original Kai, and was one of the former participants in the “War of the Primordials”. Before his reign as a deity, his participation in the war shaped the existence of the Multiverse, until he took on the role of the first generation of deities to be guardians of the Seventh Universe. History Long before the Multiverse came into existence, there was one timeless void of an inner-circle that was occupied by countless near non-living entities. Many of these elements evolved while co-existing in the void and had learn to take living shape and individuality. It was then that these first beings would ultimately be referred in legend as “The Primordials”. Eventually, the Primordials engaged in an endless conflict where many sought dominance and control. This war spanned for more than an eternity, shaping and expanding their surroundings vastly into what would be a chronological existence known as the Universes, thus putting an end to the inner-circle. At the end of the war, many of them had perished while others that did not suffer oblivion continued to exist in their newly developed reality. One Primordial in particular sought refuge in the seventh created Universe. It adopted the concept of Peace as its permanent means of separation from it's fellow entities. For countless eons, it went through many stages of physical evolution, changing from one form to another, becoming one of the first deities of existence. Seeing how his adopted home had begun to take life of its own, this primordial-turned-deity known as the Kai, influenced life in the universe considerably and hoped to do the same for the other parts of the Multiverse that were also thriving. Kai was inspired to take part in civilization with his final form. Although he initially watched over those who lived in a state of peace and prosperity, evil also began to prosper and spread; creatures that took on the nature of greed, selfishness, desire for power, and needs for unprovoked destruction. To Master Kai's dismay, the realization of threats to order in the universe came through a race of powerful and evil beings spawned throughout the Universe. Master Kai had taken upon himself to fight against such evils. Although Master Kai over time would maintain order in the Universe, it was a task he grew disillusioned with, perhaps because of his evolution into the individual he became as well as eternity after eternity of fighting. Whatever the case, the forces of darkness showed no signs of relenting. After a staggering amount of eons passed, Master Kai would start a Kai lineage, as they would become the deities responsible for maintaining order throughout the Universe. After training many Kais to take his place, Master Kai himself chose to retire into an existence unknown. Appearance When Master Kai was created within the inner-circle of the void, his appearance was pure light and energy that could measure the size of a moon, and was among one of the most physically largest of the Primordial race. When he participated in the "War of the Primordials", his physical being was changed drastically. Even while fighting in the war, he experienced constant evolution just as the universes had coincidently been created. His size had dramatically decreased, but still maintained his original appearance of light. As he settled for the Seventh Universe, Master Kai had learned to change his form at will rather that allowing natural evolution to change his form for him. He drew his inspiration of physical change through mortal beings that had already gone through their long periods of evolution. During his reign as Kai over the Seventh Universe, Master Kai had eventually taken on the form of a tall humanoid male with long dark grayish hair and beard with light purple skin, long ears, and green glowing eyes. He was able to materialize clothing and forge a staff he used to oversee the Universe using the staff's orb. In this final humanoid appearance, even though Master Kai did not look as old as lesser Kais such as Old Supereme Kai and Grand Kai, it has always remained that Master Kai was not only easily the oldest of any Kai, but was far older than even the Multiverse itself. Like many of his fellow Primordial “brethren” who survived the war, Master Kai took on many forms over the course of eternity. Power and Abilities Master Kai's power was awe-inspiring throughout the course of time. Like the other Primordials, Master Kai possessed massive levels of Omnipotent energy. His power knew virtually no ends as he has the ability to fight for an eternity. After the end of the Primordial War and the completed birth of the Multiverse, Master Kai's power had grown even stronger as time progressed. This was a large reason as to why many Deities, if not all, would not defy him under any circumstances, as they could never match this ability. Master Kai possessed endless abilities due to his unlimited power. Some that were most notable would be his physical strength that was believed to be strong enough to move an entire planet with brute force alone, and speed that could often be confused with instantaneous movements or instant transmission techniques. He could also teleport to any part of the Universes as at will, but would rarely travel to any other part of the twelve universes. Like a few other deities, Master Kai also had some control over the force of time itself. Many times he used this ability to undo the events that had spawned evil in the universe, with only little success over the course of eternity. Whis, the attendant of the reigning God of Destruction Lord Beerus, was very envious of this ability, as he could only reverse time at a maximum of three minutes. Towards the end of his reign, Master Kai also became an omnipresence, able to have an understanding of any being in existence as well as all of reality. In the art of combat, he could fire powerful projectiles at any length within an entire Universe, even attacking evil realms or domains housing demonic forces such as the early Majins, from a distance. He was also known to be able to create and manipulate life throughout worlds, easily capable of turning worlds that are uninhabitable wastelands into thriving worlds that can support life. Being able to tap beyond the fabric of reality itself, Master Kai use this is a means to retire to a higher and restful state of existence beyond the reaches of mortals and gods alike. As with the other Primordial, Master Kai possessed the ability to make and unmake an entire physical Universe after reaching the peak of his potential as being all-powerful being. Personality Master Kai was wise and benevolent, and also has a very gentle and peaceful nature when not provoked. However, the endless conflicts of war among the Primordials and the evils that infested the Universe had taken their toll on Master Kai as far as his patience towards fighting. The only times he would make exceptions to his growing resentment of fighting was only by training other deities, molding them to protect the Universe. This was in fact his final task before retiring once and for all. He did, however, enjoyed mortal life and spent much of his time among mortals who were thriving throughout the course of history. Because of his power as well as his love and passion for mortals and their worlds, Master Kai had proven to be arguably the greatest protector in the Seventh Universe. Originally, due to his declaration of peace and calm, Master Kai did not permit a Deity of Destruction. He felt it was an unnecessary means of maintaining balance in the Universe. His wishes were respected by his friend the Omni-King Zeno, and for a long time, no Deity would not try and take on the status as a God of Destruction in the Seventh Universe. He relinquished his right to deny a Destroyer assigned to the Universe seeing as how balance must be maintained after his departure. If he would return to the lower plane of existence he had watched over for so long, he would more than likely be very disapproving of the reigning God of Destruction Lord Beerus, who was capable of vanquishing entire worlds or even Solar Systems for very trivial troubles (such as being denied a pudding cup). Trivia * This character's story and background was inspired by Greek Mythology on the Primordial, the first Greek Gods. Category:Kais Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Characters with ki Category:Shapeshifter